


Desde lejos

by JervisCrane



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 01:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JervisCrane/pseuds/JervisCrane
Summary: Noob Saibot aprecia desde lo lejos como Sareena siguió con su vida.
Relationships: Kabal/Sareena (Mortal Kombat)





	Desde lejos

Noob Saibot observó desde lejos a su antigua compañera. La demonio camuflada estaba atendiendo felizmente a sus hijos... A los tres. Había llamado a los dos mayores, ambos eran muy parecidos a ella pero pudo distinguir los rasgos propios de cuando estuvo vivo. Habían estado corriendo con otros jóvenes, pero ahora su madre estaba repartiendo pequeños dulces que asumió, ella hizo para ellos. La pareja de niños tomó ansiosamente dicho y se sentaron mientras ella recogía al más joven, similar a su padre, solo podría haber tenido unos pocos meses y comenzó a alimentar tiernamente al bebé.

Observó cómo aquella asusta demonio que había intentado matarlo cuando ambos se volvieron enemigos, descontrolada por el dolor, sonreía y reía mientras hablaba con los jóvenes cuando se alimentaban, sus largo cabello revoloteo por sus movimientos. Sus ojos avellana se suavizaron mientras miraba a la niña en sus brazos, una madre atenta y cariñosa. La esbelta demonio parecía... Feliz. Más feliz de lo que Bi-Han la había visto alguna vez. Contenta, y río ante el grito de alegría de la niña. ¿Cuántas veces había abordado el tema de tener hijos? ¿Cuántas veces lo habían intentado?

Noob Saibot observó en silencio como ese mercenario llegó con su característica estela púrpura. Los dos niños mayores se levantaron de un salto y corrieron hacia su padre. Kabal se rió mientras abrazaba a los jóvenes y los levantaba. Se dirigió a la mujer en el parque y se sentó junto a ella. El pútrido corazón del espectro se retorció cuando Sareena miró al mercenario con una sonrisa brillante y se apoyó contra su cuerpo. Eran una familia y formaban apariencias, una feliz y amorosa con niños hermosos y saludables... Y desgarró el corazón de aquel padre que fue arrebatado de ellos, dolorido por no haberse atrevido a volver.

**Author's Note:**

> No me gusta Kabal x Sareena, pero admito que puede ser interesante si saben donde rascar.


End file.
